


You Know You Love It

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Bandom, Love Robot (Band), PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Gun Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn was always afraid of that gun, especially when Alexa held it up to her forehead as she climaxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Love It

Lynn hated that thing, and Alexa knew it too. But that didn't stop her from using it while they had sex, it just added to Lynn's pleasure. Even though Lynn hated it, she loved it being pressed against her temple as she climaxed... fear definitely added to her orgasm.

"Lynn..." Alexa trailed off, and Lynn turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Lynn asked and Alexa gave her signature smirk.

"Want to--" Alexa was saying, but Lynn cut her off from speaking.

"No... I love having sex with you, but not when your gun is out." was all Lynn said before Alexa pinned her against the wall. She knew that Lynn was lying through her teeth, and Lynn knew she knew. In fact, whenever Alexa's gun was against her forehead, it , ade her come so on much harder than if it wasn't out.

"Lie, lie, liar!" Alexa sang, and Lynn rolled her eyes before Alexa nibbled on her earlobe.

"Fuck" Lynn moaned as Alexa grinded her knee into Lynn's pussy through her jeans. It felt amazing, and Lynn was now fully turned on because of it.

"Knew it!" Alexa smirked as she stopped what she was doing so she could lead to the bed.

"Shut up, Le--" Lynn was saying until Alexa cut her off.

"Call me that, and I will bring it out, now." Alexa threatened, and Lynn gulped. She didn't want Alexa to get her gun out now, it was too early for it.

"Sorry..." Lynn whispered as Alexa pushed her on the bed.

"It's okay, baby... you know how I feel about you calling me that when you're dressed," Alexa scolded, and Lynn blushed. She wanted to get fucked now, but she knew her girlfriend wouldn't just jump into sex. First, she'd tease her, and then make her beg. Alexa was definitely a tease, but Lynn loved it.

Climbing on top of Lynn, Alexa started to grind on Lynn, and she grinded back against Alexa. Earning a moan from Alexa's soft lips, Lynn smirked cocky-like and that pissed Alexa off.

"You want to act cocky?" Alexa whispered in her ear, and that made Lynn shiver with goosebumps.

Lynn didn't answer, afraid of what the consequences would be if she said the wrong thing. It wasn't that she was afraid of Alexa, she was just scared of her gun. But that's what made her orgasms better than ever.

"Answer me, Lynn!" Alexa demanded, and Lynn gulped.

"No, Alexa... I don't want to act-- oh fuck!" Lynn was saying before she cut herself off when Alexa slapped her chest. She loved it rough, and Alexa knew that all too well. Using it to her advantage, Alexa would slap Lynn around until she was almost in tears. Lynn liked it that way, and so did Alexa.

"I think you're lying to me! Do I really need to bring it out right now? Huh?" Alexa snapped as she pulled her own shirt off. Revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, Lynn licked her lips at the sight.

Leaning forward, Lynn licked Alexa's right nipple, earning a moan from Alexa's lips. This was a way to get Alexa to forget about her gun. Well, until it was time to bring it out.

"Fuck, you're so good with your slutty tongue, Lynn!" Alexa moaned as Lynn moved to the other nipple. Sucking on it lightly, Alexa threw her head back in pure ecstacy. It felt so good, and she couldn't wait to have Lynn's tongue on her pussy. She needed it... she craved it.

"Wanna eat you... out," Lynn moaned in between sucking on Alexa's nipple.

"Good, come here and take the rest of my clothes off!" Alexa smirked as she gave out her demands.

Lynn did just that, quickly getting on the floor to her knees. Lynn was being good, and Alexa was glad to see that she was. It would have been a shame to bring the gun out this early.

"That's it... take my pants and panties off fast, I don't want to waste any time!" Alexa stated, and Lynn nodded as she got Alexa's jeans off. She couldn't wait to taste Alexa, and Alexa couldn't wait to taste herself on Lynn's soft lips.

"I want you to take my panties off really fast. Got it?" Alexa asked, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Alexa..." Lynn breathed nervously as she pulled her girlfriend's panties off of her. Alexa moaned in satisfaction once they were completely off of her.

Leaning in quickly, Lynn made sure to tease Alexa the way she liked it. That's when Alexa pushed her off of her pussy. Just so she could go into her drawer and pull something out. Gulping, Lynn knew exactly what it was. Alexa gave Lynn her signature smirk as she grabbed a hold of Lynn's hair as she got herself situated again.

"Lick my pussy good, or else." Alexa said casually as Lynn leaned in again. Tears welling up in her eyes, only because of the fear of the gun against her temple. Alexa saw that she was crying, and placed the gun on the bed.

"Baby, you know I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?" Alexa asked, wiping Lynn's tears away.

"Yes, I trust you," Lynn smiled as she looked over at the gun.

"Just say the safe word, and I'll put the gun away. Okay, baby?" Alexa smiled comfortably before leaning in to kiss Lynn on the lips.

Lynn nodded before leaning back in and taking a long taste of Alexa's pussy. Lynn felt the gun back on her temple as she began to tease Alexa's clit. Sucking lightly, Lynn could hear her girlfriend moan quietly. Smiling, Lynn began to rub Alexa's clit with the pad of her thumb as she slipped her tongue into Alexa's wet heat.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Alexa moaned as she could feel her orgasm coming.

Lynn tongue fucked her until she screamed in pure ecstacy. Her tongue felt amazing on Alexa's clit. She needed more, but tonight was about Lynn's pleasure, not her's.

"Oh my god... that was fucking good," Alexa moaned. "Time for your pleasure, baby girl!"

Jumping up quickly, Lynn laid on the bed not even for five minutes before Alexa started tearing off her clothes. Once Lynn had just panties on, Alexa laid in between her legs. Spreading them wide so her pussy was out more from her panties, Alexa smirked.

"What would you like, baby girl?" Alexa asked, and Lynn whimpered.

"I guess I'll just finger fuck you until you squirt." Alexa shrugged with a smirk as she pulled Lynn's black laced panties off of her at a slow, agonizing pace.

"Please... please make me squirt!" Lynn begged, and Alexa scoffed in a cocky way.

"Okay." Lynn whimpered at Alexa's blunt words.

Slipping a finger into Lynn's tight, wet cunt, Alexa took the gun and pointed it at Lynn's face.

"F-fuck, Lexa!" Lynn moaned as she buvked her hips against Alexa's fingers.

A few more thrusts later, and Lynm came undone against Alexa fingers. Pulling them out, Lynn gasped at the feeling of being empty.

"Sorry it's so quick tonight, I'm kind of distracted because of work drama... I hope you can forgive me, baby girl," Alexa explained, and Lynn sat up to kiss Alexa on the lips.

"It's okay, babe. I understand." Lynn smiled as Alexa cuddled up to Lynn.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm tired," Lynn said as Alexa put away her gun by reaching over Lynn.

"Agreed."


End file.
